1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a device and method for notifying a recipient of an imminent delivery of a package.
2. Related Art
With the rise of online shopping, many people frequently and eagerly await the arrival of a package. Current tracking systems can update a recipient as a package moves across the state or country, or notify a recipient on the day the package is to be delivered. However, current systems are poor at notifying a recipient when delivery is imminent (e.g. within the next 20 minutes) or when the delivery van or truck has arrived at the delivery address. For example, current systems may rely on the delivery driver to notify a dispatch operator or automated system of his whereabouts and schedule. The dispatcher may then be responsible for updating one or more notification systems. The driver may make his updates only periodically, instead of real-time, or at the end of his route. Thus, the recipient often receives a delivery notification long after the package is delivered, which provides little to no value to the customer.